1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas decoration assembly that can be quickly assembled by connection devices.
2. The Prior Arts
Most of the Christmas decoration assemblies are composed of different parts which are connected with each other by wires so that when assembling the Christmas decoration assemblies, the assemblers need some hand tools to tie the wires and the operation of the hand tools takes a lot of time especially when some assemblers cannot operate the hand tools properly. The parts are then connected with bulbs and/or ribbons. The bulbs usually are connected with an electric cable which needs to be well positioned on the parts of the Christmas decoration assembly and the Christmas decoration assemblies existed in the market do not provide proper positioning device to position the electric cables and/or bulbs. As shown in FIG. 8, the Christmas decoration assembly includes a hat part 10a, a head part 20a and a body part which is composed of an upper part 30a and a lower part 40a. These parts 10a, 20a, 30a and 40a are connected with each other by clamping devices. Each part has an electric cable 50a with bulbs and ribbons (not shown).
Nevertheless, the clamping devices are simply attached to the parts and no further positioning means are used to position the clamping devices so that the clamping devices easily drop from the parts by any unintentional impacts. Once the clamping devices fail to connect the parts, the electric cables might be tangled and pulled to more damage to the Christmas decoration assembly.
The present invention intends to provide a Christmas decoration assembly that can be quickly assembled by the connection devices and the bulbs are well positioned in each part of the Christmas decoration assembly.